Set In Stone
by Kaycha
Summary: As long as anyone could remember a lone statue stood guarding the city. Legend said that he was a great warrior who defense was so strong that he alone protected the city from destruction. While defending the city he had somehow turned to stone and one day he would come back when he was needed most.


A single statue had stood at the gate of the city as long as anyone could remember. The Unbreakable Man was a story citizens learned from childhood. A warrior study and strong had stood in defense of the city, like an impenetrable wall he saved them all from devastation. Since then the city had grown behind the statue. It was said that his defense was so strong his body had turned to stone and ever since then his spirit had continued to protect the city. Many would visit the statue for good luck and protection, rumors stated that just touching the statue would bring you safe travels or recover from an illness. The legend also said that one day the Unbreakable Man would come to life when he was needed.

Katsuki stood out overlooking the city, the sun was just beginning to rise. From where he stood he could see the Unbreakable Man the sunlight casting red hues over the long standing statue almost making it look alive. Today Katsuki was taking his father's place as ruler of the city, it was something he had prepared for all his life but he was still a little nervous.

"Prince Katsuki?" A maid knocked on the door to his room. "We are ready for you sir."

Katsuki let out a deep sigh. "I'll be right there," he said as he pulled his robe over his shoulders. There was to be a coronation ceremony that took place at the front gate. It was tradition for new rulers to ask the Unbreakable Man to aid them in protecting the city.

A couple hours later Katsuki found himself at the front gate. The whole city gathered around and watched as Katsuki's father placed the crown on his head. The temple elders chanted as Katsuki approached the statue. He paused once he was in front of it and looked over the figure. Arm braced up in front of its face the statue stood braced as though taking an attack head on. Katsuki reached out a strong hand and laid it on top of the statue's clenched fist. _I want to protect this city and its people, _he thought as he bowed his head. _Lend me you strength._ As soon as the thought ran through Katsuki's mind there was an ear splitting crack! His head shot up and he pulled his hand away as a large crack snaked down the statue's arms. Gasps and exclamations ran through the crown as the statue continued to crack. Katsuki took a step back in shock. _Fuck! My first day as King and I break the Unbreakable Man! _He internally growled.

He was racking his brain to think of a way to salvage the situation when a chunk of stone fell off of the statue revealing skin underneath. Katsuki watched as the stone fell away and standing in its place was a young red haired man. The whole crowd was quiet as the man's arms lowered and he stood up. Katsuki's eyes roamed over the man's chiseled torso and up to meet a red pair of eyes.

"W-what happened?" the man asked in a rough voice and rubbed his head with one hand.

"Who are you?" Katsuki asked.

"Eijiro," the man said as he looked back up at him.

"What do you remember?"

"The town…there was an attack…Princess!" Eijiro's eyes went wide as he turned around to look at the city behind him. Pain split through his skull as memories of the past hit him.

"_Princess!" he called out to the ashen blonde woman standing at the gate._

"_E, we have to make a stand or the citizens lives will be in danger." She turned to him, crimson eyes flashing._

"_But the city needs you!" He grabbed her wrist and kept her from turning away. "You are the princess without your leadership the city will be lost!"_

"_Then will you help me?" she asked. "I want to protect the city and its people, lend me your strength!"_

"_Of course Princess, you can have it all, my strength, my life, and my heart." He stepped forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "Whenever you need me just ask and I will be there."_

"What…" Eijiro asked as he cringed against the pain in his head.

"You've been a stone statue for a long time," Katsuki said as he watched the man stare at the city.

"A statue?" Eijiro turned to face him. He was taken back by the familiar crimson eyes and ashen hair. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugou the new King,"

"Bakugou…" Eijiro echoed the familiar name. He dropped to a knee and bowed his head in front of the King. "My King,"

"Your King? You bow your head so readily, why?" Katsuki asked.

"You bare the same name as the Princess I vowed to protect." Eijiro looked up into his eyes. "As well as the same hair and eye color, if I have been stone as long as you say I have then you must be her descendent. I am sworn to protect the crown, the city and its people. As long as you require it my strength is yours whenever you ask it."


End file.
